Lovely
by FollowMeAround
Summary: Cassie, instead of going to New York, goes to Forks. Will everything be lovely?


**Edward has met Bella but he got used to her smell. Cassie, instead of going to New York, ends up going to Forks. Somewhere Sid couldn't find her.**

**Oh yeah, and I also refuse to kill Chris, so he's alive! Throughout the story, you will find up what happened to the first generation of Skins. And, maybe, just maybe I'll bring someone from Skins into the story.**

**Chapter 1**

I succeeded in making Sid think that I was somewhere in New York City. Wow, lovely. I still remember Chris having his attack like it was yesterday. Luckily, Chris survived. It made me feel better. Like… not ever having to worry about hiding your food.

These days are just hazy days to me. My parents and my brother were still in Bristol, I had to tell them.

I decided to move to this charming, small town called Forks in Washington after I ran away. Everyone else thought I was somewhere in New York, modeling or being a waitress.

To tell the truth, I just wanted to get away from everyone. Michelle and Sid being together was too much for me. Everything that happened was too much; I left Bristol not looking back once.

Forks was small and I was renting a small two bedroom house which my parents were kind enough to pay the rent for me. I also had an allowance, for food and clothing. As usual though I'll probably not buy food. My parents at times were very kind and generous, but most of the time they were sex crazed adults not caring for their children and could care less that their daughter did not eat for three days so she could be lovely.

I would have to enter the small high school there, and I would be in the middle of my junior year.

I moved in on Sunday afternoon. My neighbor, Chief Swan, helped me with my things.

"So, living on your own at such a young age. I certainly wouldn't have let my Bella. I wish she was here but she's with her friend Jacob in La Push. But you seem like a nice, responsible young girl so I shouldn't be worried."

"Wow. Yeah, lovely Charlie. Thanks for helping me move my stuff inside. I don't think I would be able to do it by myself. Maybe I'll see Bella at school tomorrow."

Charlie moved the last of the furniture in and with and awkward goodbye, he left me alone in my house.

My stomach grumbled, signaling that I was hungry.

_No stomach, you must not be hungry, tomorrow is the first day of school, and I must look lovely. Like Michelle, my girl, I love her. _

I had a flashback when I was in Sid's room and I yelled at him for staying out with Michelle. The next day I had another failed suicide attempt.

I thought about all the times I wanted to kill myself, and how many times I nearly succeeded. There were the drug overdoses and the slitting of the wrists. But none of them worked.

I went to sleep right there on a small wooden chair.

It seemed my body was accustomed to waking up early, since I always was one of the first to wake up after a party. Sometimes I'd wake up naked with a guy I don't know, or somewhere random, like a bathtub. There were other times that were more memorable. Like when I woke up with vomit on my hands in Michelle's food covered house. Little did Michelle know that it was the 13th, when her mother came home from her honeymoon, with Martin. Or was it Malcolm? I could never remember the names of Michelle's mother's husbands.

It was 5:30 in the morning. I had about three hours before school started at Forks High. I took a shower, the longest I could possibly take, and took my time getting ready. When I was done I looked at the clock, 6:45. I had nothing to do so I poured myself a bowl of cereal and stared at it, wondering if I should eat it or not. I ended up not eating it.

When I checked the clock again, it was 7:45, and it was time to go.

I could feel the eyes of the kids at Forks High when I pulled up.

I got out to be greeted by a smiling boy who introduced himself as Eric.

"I can't believe it, two new girls in the same year! How lucky are we, huh? Oh, what's your name again?"

"My name is Cassie; I'm from Bristol, that's in England."

"England?! That's so cool, I always wanted to go there, I can take you to the office if you like, Cass."

Cass. That's what my friends called me, was Eric my friend?

"Wow. Sure Eric that would be lovely."

"You say lovely a lot, don't you Cass?"

"Wow. I guess I do, lovely!"

I came into the office, introducing myself as Cassie Ainsworth, the new girl.

The receptionist gave me slip and told me that I needed to get it signed by each teacher and returned by the end of the day.

I headed to my first class, English.

A guy who sat next to me introduced himself as Mike Newton, and I could tell that he was trying to flirt with me.

He was a bit bummed that I only had one class with him.

My next class was History and a girl named Jessica asked if I can sit with them at lunch.

It took me awhile to respond, since I almost never ate in front of large crowds of people. Especially if they were staring, and I had a feeling that a lot of people were going to be staring. My next class was Spanish, and Charlie's daughter Bella was in my class.

Bella was awkward, the very definition of the word and she had a permanent look of surprise on her face. She quietly said hello and tried to make small talk after that. I smiled and replied to most of her questions and she told me that I said 'wow' and 'lovely' a lot. I wonder how much I was going to get that here. They never asked me about that at home.

Next was lunch, and I dreaded this hour of the day. If I was in England, I would skip lunch and no one would notice. But since I was the new girl, everyone tried to talk to me. I had to get something to eat, so I grabbed the safest choice, an apple.

"Are you really from England?"

"You live by yourself?"

"Where are your parents?"

"Has anyone ever told you that you say wow and lovely a lot?"

That last question was going to be the bane of my existence here. Saying those two words was like saying 'maybe' or 'cool.'

I was playing with my apple when it fell to the ground. I picked it up and I saw five beautiful people staring at me. They were looking at me with curiosity especially the bronze hair colored boy.

"Wow. Who are they?"

"Those are the Cullens," Jessica said, and when she said their name it sounded like a celebrity's name, "they keep to themselves and they're all together."

"Isn't that incest?" I said, not being surprised, after seeing Josh and Abigail Stock. But wasn't that just one of Tony's many plots and ideas, which worked.

"Oh no, they're all adopted, and have no relation to each other, except Jasper and Rosalie; they're twins."

"Jasper, the blonde boy is together with Alice, the black haired girl. Rosalie, the blonde, is with Emmett, the big guy. Edward is all alone; no one is good enough for him here." Jessica said, looking rather fumed.

"Lovely, well isn't that nice?"

Lunch ended and I put my apple in my bag and went to my last class, Biology.

"Ah, Miss Ainsworth, you can sit next to Edward."

I nodded and sat next to Edward. He seemed tense and looked out the window.

The class passed by quickly and I was on my way back home.

I looked in my cabinets, nothing to eat. Lovely.


End file.
